


Coffee Date

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [13]
Category: Pocahontas (1995), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, well it was february when I posted this four years ago on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Pocahontas had asked Esmeralda on a coffee date one day after class and Esmeralda had agreed.





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in February 2014 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Pocahontas/Esmeralda, Modern day AU."
> 
> I had specifically asked for femslash prompts because it was Femflash February.

Pocahontas had asked Esmeralda on a coffee date one day after class and Esmeralda had agreed. 

They discovered, as they waited for their drinks after they ordered them that they had a lot in common, and continued to discover that after they sat down and consumed their drinks.

One date turned into a relationship.


End file.
